Bays of Snow
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: Siblings from the Capitol are forced to flee due to their abusive father. With Cinna's help, the two make it as far away from the man as humanly possible: District 12. Thinking they are now safe, this brother and sister duo will soon come to realize that they merely traded one dangerous life for another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Fitting into the Seam

"Cinna, I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you for this," Tasie thanked the man who had been her personal stylist for the past three years.

"I'd be offended if you tried," he told her, thereafter pulling the sixteen year old girl into a firm hug.

The entire situation was bittersweet. While Cinna felt reassured knowing that the two teens before him would be safe from now on, he disliked the fact that he'd most likely never see either of them again. Yes, it was for the best; but that hardly meant he had to like it.

"So, what should we go by?" Redley interrupted the tender moment, feeling that there were more important matters to discuss.

"What do you mean?" Tasie inquired, pulling away from the embrace whilst using her sleeve to dry the tears on her face.

"He means your names, darling," Cinna explained. "It wouldn't be wise to keep the ones you have now," he informed her.

"In case they try to find us?" she asked, not remotely delighted with the prospect of having to give up her name.

"Exactly," he affirmed.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to go back there?" her brother asked somewhat harshly.

She glared at him, "Of course not-"

"Then stop hesitating, Tasie," Redley practically demanded. "We've come too far to get caught now. I mean, so what if we have to change our names? Already, we've died our hair, tanned our skin, and have gotten contacts. Why are you giving up now?" he crossed his strong arms, becoming frustrated with the younger teen.

"I'm not giving up!" she stopped a foot for emphasis. "It's just…the only thing I have left of mom is my name, Red. I was named after her," the newly dyed brown-haired girl reminded him of their mother, Anastasia. "And now that she's gone…it just doesn't seem right to change that part of who I am."

"What you _feel_ doesn't matter anymore," he sternly enlightened her. "We're practically fugitives now. Nothing is going to be about what you or I want from this point on, so you'd better get used to it."

"Quit it," Cinna cut in, having had enough of their bickering, "We don't have much time left," he let them know. "This is how it's going to be," he turned to Tasie first. "Your new name is Raelynn. You live in the Seam, alone with your older brother. Your mother passed just last month from starvation, leaving you two on your own. As for your father, he was lost to a mining accident several years ago. Being that your brother is of age, neither of you were forced into receiving a new guardian. Now, being just sixteen, your only job is school," Cinna then pulled a folder out from the bag of necessities he'd packed for the two. "Here are all of the papers you will need to prove your citizenship in District Twelve in case anyone asks. I've already managed to slip a copy for each of you into the Justice Building, so no one should suspect anything. Since you will be starting school at the beginning of a new year, none of the teachers will question you. However, if by chance they do, you will merely say that you were once homeschooled by your mother, but given the current circumstances, you've had to go public," he then turned to Redley, "Your name is now Brighton. You have twenty-one slips of paper in the Reaping ball this year, as it is your last. You have never allowed for your sister to take any tesserae, so she will only have five. Once the Reaping for the seventy-third Hunger Games passes, you will go to work in the mines. Now, there's a small shack at the very end of the Seam. This is where the two of you will be staying."

"No one lives there?" the eighteen year old checked.

Cinna shook his head, "I have already made certain of that," he then handed over a bag containing everything they would need to get by until work could be found. "Take care of her," he told Redley, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He nodded, managing a small smile, "I will."

"What are you going to do now?" Tasie spoke up, her voice wavering in mixed emotions. "You can't go back to work at the house…" she noted, knowing they'd be highly suspicious of him.

"I'm planning to apply as a stylist for District Twelve's tributes," Cinna said, "that way, in case either of your names is drawn, I'll be able to help you."

With those words, Tasie leapt into his arms once more. "I'm really going to miss you," she told him, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I'll be missing you as well, darling," he ran a hand through her hair soothingly; knowing this action always calmed the girl down.

"The hair-dye will last, right?" Redley spoke up, again interrupting their hug.

Cinna sighed tiredly and pulled back from Tasie for the last time. "Yes," he assured him, "although the contacts will need to be replaced at least once every week and the tan is something you will have to work on as it will fade within three months time."

"Do we have enough contacts to get through the year?" he asked, aware that people in the Seam had grey eyes while those residing in town were known for their blue ones. Unfortunately, he and his sister had neither, which is why the contacts were so essential. People would wonder how they ended up with emerald and the last thing they needed was any added attention. As it were, their hair was once a beautiful platinum shade and their skin a nice ivory color. Now, they resembled everything Seam.

"Yes, all that you require is already there," he directed Redley's attention to the duffel bag. "After a year, I'll be sure to get more for you."

"How will you do that?" Tasie wanted to know.

Of that, Cinna still wasn't sure. "I'll figure something out," he replied smoothly.

"What about our last names?" the eldest inquired.

"Bay," he answered swiftly, already having come up with it some time ago.

Before Redley could respond, a whistle went off, indicating that the Reaping would shortly take place.

"I need to get back to the train while everyone is occupied in the square," Cinna started the farewell process. It had been a miracle that the trio was able to stowaway in the first place. All that remained to be done was for him to get back to the Capitol without anyone noticing again. "You two run back to the house as quickly as possible and unload everything. Don't worry about changing," he looked at the outfits he'd dressed them in. "You will fit in perfectly."

"And you're sure we will get past the blood test?" Tasie voiced her worried thoughts.

"Both of you are completely in the system under your new names. The Peacekeepers hardly take the time to memorize each face, so you don't have to fret over them. As for the citizens, if they ask, you tell them you hardly left the house for anything other than a Reaping. It was the loss of both parents that's causing you to come out now, understand?"

The two nodded, showing that they did. "Thank you Cinna," Redley acknowledged all that the man before him had done for he and his sister. "I know you didn't have to help us, but I'm extremely grateful that you did."

"I would have never left you two alone with your father," the stylist spoke truthfully. He couldn't bear to witness another day of Tasie and Redley suffering through such abuse. Ever since the loss of their mother, it had gotten so much worse. "There is really no need to thank me."

"Still," he extended a hand, which Cinna took shortly after. "I'll always appreciate it."

"Me too," Tasie exclaimed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Letting go of Redley, Cinna simply smiled warmly at the duo. "Watch out for yourselves, alright?"

"We will."

And with that, he stepped out from behind the Justice building and discreetly crept back onto the train, leaving President Snow's children behind.

* * *

**Review if you wish for me to continue.**

**Okay? Okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unfriendly Encounters

"Where do you think she's going?" Raelynn asked her brother, watching from the doorway as some Seam girl ran past their home.

"How should I know?" Brighton pointed out, stepping around the younger teen in order to make his way outside.

"It was just a question," she muttered, upset with how irritable he had become lately. Only three weeks had they been living in District Twelve and all that had come from it was the fact that he'd been able to get a job working in the mines. The Reaping went by successfully, as neither got picked and nobody questioned their citizenship. However, Raelynn was hardly happy. Being stuck in the small shack that barely passed for a house with nothing more than scraps to live by was really starting to mess with her head. School didn't start for another two weeks and Brighton never let her go out, afraid that she'd spoil their cover. And while she was incredibly grateful that they had been able to escape the Capitol, a small part of her missed the luxury of it all. Like, always having a book on hand, never going hungry, people constantly being around to talk to…now she was bored, starving, and lonely. Still, it was better than having to live with a man (if you could even call him that) like Snow.

Of that much she was sure.

"I'm going to need you to run an errand while I'm out today, alright?" Brighton turned to her, adjusting his uniform as he was about to leave for work.

Surprised that he trusted her with any sort of task, Raelynn kept her mouth shut and waited for him to continue, lest she ruin the chance he was about to give her.

"I got back a bit late last night so I didn't have any time to stop by the bakery for some bread. Now," he pulled out a tiny pouch from behind a portrait atop their lame excuse for a fireplace, "I was paid just yesterday, so there should be enough here for a full loaf. Get any kind you want," he smiled at her for the first time in at least a week.

"Are you sure?" she checked, wondering what had him in a good mood all of a sudden.

He merely nodded, "You need to get out and work on your tan anyways," he let her know as it was starting to fade, "you're starting to look ghastly," Brighton went on, using a rather good imitation of the Capitol accent.

This made his sister laugh, "Have a good day, Red," she gave him a peck on the cheek, also taking the money from his hands. Raelynn used the nickname she'd given him as children because there simply was no need to go by their false names when nobody was around. Quite frankly, she hated whenever he'd call her Raelynn or request that she say Brighton instead of Redley. Doing so made her feel like she was losing more of her identity than she already had by changing so much of her appearance.

He ruffled her hair, "You too."

"Really? Do you have any idea how much time I spent styling that?" she kidded, acting in the same way Cinna would whenever she messed up a hairstyle he'd worked so long on.

"It looks better than it did before if you ask me," he teased, winking at her before setting off for the day.

Raelynn just shook her head, unable to contain the large grin spread across her face. This morning had been so much better than any of the ones before it. Why, she didn't know, but she wasn't about to question it.

Walking back inside, she fixed the ponytail her brother had mucked up and looked for the time. Realizing that it was still much too early to go out and run any errands, she thought back to the girl who had earlier jogged past. Seeing as she and Brighton lived at the far end of the Seam, she knew nothing to be in the direction said girl had been heading…therefore, Raelynn didn't have the slightest clue as to why she'd taken off that way so quickly.

With curiosity overcoming rationality, (and since she had nothing better to do) she decided to find out.

**Raelynn's POV**

After running for what felt like a lifetime, I approached the electric fence made to keep any danger out of the District. Well, at least this is what the Peacekeepers claim. I and anyone with a brain know better than that.

Anyways, once I realized that the charge was dead, I knew the mysterious girl had to have gone past it. Looking around, it became clear to me that there was nowhere else she would or could have gone. So, with that in mind, I ducked through the small metal opening before me and reluctantly made way into the woods.

I say reluctantly because not only is this incredibly illegal, if Redley ever found out I'd be as good as dead.

…But my brother isn't here right now and going back to that prison of a home was not something I intended to do anytime soon; especially not when I'd just been allowed a bit a freedom.

Going forth really did seem to be the only option here.

_Crunch; _my head snapped around instantly at the loud sound coming from behind me.

"Who are you?" I looked up to meet the face of a very tall boy who was glaring at me quite intensely.

And that made me angry.

"Why do you want to know?"

I watched as his face hardened. Honestly, with the way he was watching me, you'd think I killed his dog or something.

"You shouldn't be here," he told me with a firm tone.

Seriously, who did this guy think he was?

"Neither should you," I pointed out.

This caused his face to redden, much to my amusement.

"Just go."

Oh, so now he was trying to order me around? Well isn't he charming!

I feigned a yawn, knowing my indifference would only aggravate him further. "Nah, I'm good," I smirked, biting back a laugh as my prediction had been correct. He looked downright peeved now.

"Listen, if you don't get out of here, I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell on me?" I interrupted his little rant. "In case you haven't noticed, you're in the woods just as much as I am," I reminded him.

He huffed at me, "Look-"

"Gale?" I turned around instantly at the sound of another voice coming from behind me.

It was the mystery girl. I didn't even hear her come up and already she was practically right at my heel.

"Ah, so that's your name," I grinned, aware that me knowing this bit of information would anger him as he didn't know mine.

"Who's this?" the girl pointed at me (quite rudely, might I add).

Gale's softer expression when looking at her shifted back into a much harder one when he faced me again. "I'd like to know the same thing."

It was then that both looked to me expectantly.

"Raelynn," I sighed, noting the two sets of gray colored death glares directed my way, "Happy now?"

"What is she doing out here?" the girl with a sloppy side braid asked, not bothering to acknowledge my reply.

"How should I know?" Gale retorted.

"Because she's here with you," she hissed back.

"No, I found her already there," he pointed to where we originally stood a few steps back, before we'd come to greet this bossy girl.

And I was really starting to wish I hadn't. Honestly, I had zero tolerance for people who chose to speak about me as if I wasn't around.

"Right, just as I found you jogging past my house this morning," I commented, causing the death glares to return, much to my displeasure.

"So, you followed me?" she accused, more so than inquired.

I shrugged, not feeling the need to be anywhere near kind to these people. "Maybe," I fixated a glare of my own, "what's it to you?"

"You can't be out here," Gale interrupted me and what's-her-faces staring contest. I could've won that had he not interfered, but I was beyond caring at this point because of how upset these two had made me.

"Neither can you according to the peacekeepers," I pointed out, placing my hands firmly on my hips (which were now without a figure thanks to my new menu of practically no food).

"What I do is none of your business," Gale told me, his voice gruff with irritation.

"Then stop making it mine and leave me alone," I suggested, my own tone starting to turn shrill in the heat of the moment.

"How do I know you won't rat us out the minute we turn our backs?"

"Are you stupid?" I wondered aloud, mentally regretting it when I noticed Gale's hands ball up into fists. I really shouldn't be testing a guy who is triple my size, along with a girl at least double my height. How on earth were they so tall and fit living in the Seam?

"Look," I decided to explain myself to avoid being mauled. "If I tell, I'd be compromising my own safety as well. I mean, how could I know you two came out here unless I tagged along too?"

"She does have a point," the girl muttered, still eying me with evident distrust nevertheless.

"So we should just let her go on her word, Katniss?" Gale voiced his doubts, unknowingly providing me with the mystery girl's name.

"What else can you do? Lock me up in your house?" I said defensively, not liking where his train of thought was headed.

"No, but I can feed you to the animals out there." Nope, I most definitely did not like that train at all.

"Good luck," I tried to sound strong, but unfortunately came off as intimidated. I'd always been a terrible liar…and I now understood why Redley was so against letting me out these past weeks. Heck, after today I might just decide never to leave the house again. If everyone in the District was like this, then I didn't want any part of it.

Gale chuckled at my failed attempt to sound unafraid, which only frightened me more.

"How about I just go and we can act like this never happened," I offered, wanting nothing more than to just go get some bread and return home.

"Fine," Katniss agreed before Gale could terrorize me further…or worse, go through with his threat.

And before he could change her mind on the matter, I ran and kept running until I reached the Bakery.

**Ten Minutes Later**

_Thud_; as I was speeding towards the small shop, I failed to see the large boulder that must've been blocking my way.

"Are you alright?" it asked me.

…Wait, since when do rocks talk? I thought, looking up from my place on the ground.

And that's when I saw him.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses: **

_TheHalfBloodTribute: _Thanks for being the first to review! Love your name, by the way.

_sheerio4ever: _He's always been a rebel, though, hasn't he? I love his character so much. Thank you for reviewing!

**I'll be posting two chapters per weekend (as I'm doing with my other story: Alaska's Riddle) if that's okay with all of you?**

**Review if you'd like for me to continue.**

**Okay? Okay.**


End file.
